Jueves
by Kitty.e2
Summary: El jueves que cambió mi vida, el jueves en que me atreví a hablarte luego de todos esos días observándote en silencio, el jueves en que me volví valiente y conocí el amor. Basado en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh


**Jueves**

_Oneshot creado por Kitty_

Hoy ha amanecido lloviendo, estamos en pleno invierno y con las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina. Este es mi penúltimo año antes de entrar en la Universidad y definitivamente no quiero que termine.

Puede que suene algo raro pero me he enamorado. Tomoyo me dice que el amor a primera vista no existe y que tal vez sólo sea una atracción física, pero sé que es algo más que eso. Todo comenzó hace un año atrás cuando me transferí de institución porque me mudé a Tomoeda junto a mi padre, el primer día de clases para variar, estaba atrasada y mi carrera contra el reloj estaba casi perdida hasta que se me ocurrió la genial idea de coger el metro.

No hay nada que odie más que las estaciones llenas, pero todo tiene su razón de ser y es que ese día cuando tomé la línea que me llevaba directo, me encontré con _él_. Iba sentado mirando distraídamente por la ventana, el sol le daba de lleno en su rostro y en su cabello castaño, sus ojos parecían perdidos. Una anciana subió y él le cedió el asiento, entonces se paró junto a mí y aunque sé que no notó mi presencia, yo pude mirarlo a través del reflejo en el cristal.

Supe que su nombre era Shaoran Li y que iba un grado más arriba que yo, es capitán del equipo de fútbol y por ese motivo me uní a las porristas, aunque nunca he logrado acercarme siquiera un poco a él. Las chicas lo idolatran y los chicos se lo pelean para ser sus amigos, pero estoy segura de que nadie lo ha apreciado como yo.

Este año él empieza la Universidad y me he enterado por los rumores que corren, que aspira a ser arqueólogo al igual que mi padre. Espero de todo corazón que pueda realizar su sueño, pero estoy consciente de que eso me dificultará poder verlo.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –me pregunta preocupado mi padre, con el cual estoy desayunando- no has probado bocado alguno y estás algo colorada.

-Sí papá, no es nada –miento, pues me siento horriblemente mal y todo me da vueltas, pero mi esfuerzo es en vano pues él se levanta y me toca la frente.

-¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre hija!

-Me tomaré algo y de seguro se me pasará –afirmo convencida.

-No, no irás a clases hoy, además como tengo libre me quedaré para cuidarte –dice con seriedad.

-¡Papá! ¡Puedo ir a clases en serio! –protesto y me paro para demostrárselo pero cuando lo hago pierdo el equilibrio y si no es por los reflejos de mi padre, me hubiese caído.

-No sé por qué estás tan ansiosa por ir hija, a tu edad lo más normal es que odies las clases, y aunque me pongo feliz de que te hayas adaptado tan rápido, no puedo dejar que salgas así mucho menos hoy que está lloviendo –una vez más intento a decir algo pero él me detiene- Nada de peros Sakura, tu salud es lo primero así que ve a acostarte.

¡Que injusticia! Ahora que quedan unos pocos días para salir, justo ahora tengo que enfermarme… ¡Estoy segura que una vez que terminen las clases no lo veré más! No podré observar su rostro serio y medio somnoliento todas las mañanas, su ceño permanentemente fruncido, el cabello todo desparramado y sus ojos profundos que dicen más de lo imaginable.

¿Es posible acaso que mi suerte vaya peor? Sólo me puedo conformar con recordar las veces en que nos hemos chocado por casualidad o nos toca asientos juntos cuando el vagón está casi vacío… Papá me ha traído la medicina y se sienta a un lado mío con expresión preocupada.

-Te he notado algo decaída Sakura, ¿hay algo que te inquiete? –pregunta y no puedo mentirle.

-Papá… ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Por supuesto –sonríe como siempre hace y suspira antes de relatarme- Así me enamoré de tu madre, ella era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda mi vida y siempre que la observaba estaba sonriendo… ¿Te has interesado en algún chico de esa forma?

-Sí –confieso sonrojada, porque aunque la confianza con mi padre sea infinita, no puedo decir que no me incomode- Es un año mayor que yo y lo veo todos los días en el metro.

-¿Y le has hablado alguna vez?

-No –meneo la cabeza lentamente- Por eso estoy triste, porque después de las vacaciones no lo veré más y no falta nada para eso.

-Entonces deberías armarte de valor y hablarle.

-¿Pero y si no le intereso?

-Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas –me besa la frente y se levanta para salir- Sólo tienes que ser valiente.

Es increíble como una charla así me puede dar las fuerzas suficientes y aunque hoy no he tenido la oportunidad de verle, me he armado de coraje para hablarle mañana. Sí, porque mañana jueves será el día en que por primera vez le dirija la palabra y aunque no estoy segura de que decir, sí estoy plenamente confiada de que lo lograré.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Perfecto, la fiebre ha desaparecido por completo y ha dejado de llover, una muy buena señal. Me levanto con energías renovadas y desayuno junto a mi padre, que cuando salgo me desea la mejor de las suertes.

Una vez más mi pero enemigo es el tiempo, así que me apresuro para no perder el metro, corro a todo lo que mis piernas dan y alcanzo a entrar poco antes de que las puertas se cierren. El vagón está vacío y él está en el otro extremo, sentado como siempre pegado a la ventana. Mi corazón se vuelve loco e intentando ahogar sus latidos me aprieto el pecho y me dirijo con paso temeroso a sentarme frente a él.

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.  
**

Aliso los pliegues de mi falda para botar todo mi nerviosismo, y aunque lo tengo al frente a penas me atrevo a mirarlo para notar que bosteza sin apartar la mirada del cristal. Su cabello sigue igual que todas las mañanas aunque se me hace un pequeño nudo al pensar que quizás ni si quiera notó mi ausencia el día anterior. Es imposible que se de cuenta cuando somos dos completos desconocidos.

**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas. **

Me ha mirado justo en el momento en que intentaba escrutar sus ojos y mis mejillas se han encendido cual farol. Nerviosa por haber sido descubierta, trato de pasar desapercibida cerrando los ojos, pero para cuando los vuelvo abrir ya no me miras.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar**

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar. 

Mi cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza de tan sólo pensar que te has fijado de que estoy frente a ti y sabiendo que ya no falta nada para que el recorrido llegue a su fin lleno mis pulmones de aire y cogiendo todo el valor del mundo, susurro con más facilidad de la esperada:

-Shaoran

¡Ha atendido a mi llamado! Me mira algo confuso y yo al no encontrar palabras me callo una vez más, gira su cabeza para seguir con lo que hacía y me siento terriblemente avergonzada.

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir. **

Soy una tonta, menos mal por fin llegamos a la estación en la que me bajo y tomando con fuerza mi morral, me paro rápidamente para salir casi corriendo del vagón. Cuando llego a la calle, siento una mano agarrando con firmeza mi antebrazo, no es un agarre que duela, sino que es suave, casi delicado, me volteo y observo con sorpresa que se trata de _él_.

-¿Tú me has hablado? –pregunta mirándome con firmeza.

-Sí –respondo sonrojada y sintiéndome horriblemente torpe- Yo, pensé que… es que quería… Olvídalo ¿quieres? Sólo fue una estupidez y yo…

-Estaba preocupado –dice de repente dejándome con la boca seca- Ayer no te vi en el vagón y por un momento pensé que me había adelantado… Fue raro no tenerte cerca. Escucha, sé que puede sonar raro, pero el año ya está terminando y no quiero irme sin que lo sepas. El primer día que te vi, también fue el primero que cogí esta línea, venía tan ensimismado que me confundí y en vez de subirme al directo terminé allí contigo, quizás piensas que soy un psicópata pero… Desde ese momento, subo a este tren para verte todas las mañanas.

**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren.**

-¿Estás… estás hablando en serio? –cuestiono incrédula ante la historia que parece sacada de libro.

-Sí –afirma- Perdón si te incomodo, sólo quería que lo supieras _Sakura_.

-¡¿Y por qué no me habías hablado antes?!

-Tenía miedo supongo –confiesa y me acerco mirándolo con ternura, pongo mi mano en su mejilla que se siente cálida y él me mira intensamente.

-¿Sabías que si no camino en las mañanas, es para poder tomar el tren que tu coges? Hoy estaba decidida a hablarte, pero me acobardé en último momento.

-Hace unas semanas, recibiste una nota que decía "encuéntrame a la salida junto a los lavabos" ¿la recuerdas? –asiento casi sin creer lo que está a punto de decir- fui yo. Vi que me esperaste, pero debo confesar que casi entré en pánico cuando llegó el momento de encararte –calla un momento- Mis amigos dicen que estoy loco pero… Escúchame con atención Sakura Kinomoto, porque lo que diré ahora no lo había dicho nunca y tampoco lo repetiré. –vuelvo a asentir para darle seguridad- _Te quiero_.

Mi corazón salta esta vez de felicidad y siento que se me va a escapar del pecho.

- Tu dulzura, la manera en que te preocupas por los demás, las veces en que tarareas cuando caminas por los pasillos… Quizás no conozca todo de ti, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si tu me aceptas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Jamás pensé que una sola pregunta pudiese cambiar tanto mi vida, dejándome llevar por la felicidad que sentía, tomé su cara entre mis manos y mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con mis pulgares, me atreví a hacerlo. Me empiné y lo besé. No es mi primer beso, pero fue el primero que logró mover algo dentro de mí.

-Tomaré eso como un sí –dice sonriendo y esta vez estrechándome entre sus brazos, nos besamos nuevamente y el mundo desaparece.

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.**

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón.

Quien iba a pensar que aquel jueves nacería el amor de mi vida… ¡Ni yo en mis más alocados sueños me habría imaginado que años después seguiríamos juntos! Innumerables veces intentaron alejarnos por los más sucios métodos imaginados, pero jamás lo lograron, porque con el paso del tiempo nuestro amor se volvió más y más fuerte y ahora somos inseparables, lo sé porque algo dentro de mí me lo dice, y hoy en nuestro aniversario número cinco, hemos decidido dar un paso más y vivir juntos.

No sé que nos pueda deparar el futuro, pero estoy segura de que sea lo que sea será bueno, porque mientras el chico del tren esté a mi lado, nada puede ir mal.

**Notas de Kitty: **Este es un oneshot hecho en una hora, la canción se llama jueves y es de la oreja de van gogh, digamos que la escuché y me inspiré y me puse a escribir xD espero que les haya gustado aunque fue un poco corto, quizás después lo perfeccione más… Estaré esperando sus reviews con sus comentarios :) es primera vez que me atrevo a hacer una historia corta xD bueno… escuchen la canción! Es preciosa! Y cuidense :D

Matta ne!


End file.
